Rose is a Slump!
is part 1 of episode 3 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. This episode is followed up with Himawari is Everyone's Favorite. Synopsis Rose wants to become the best Fairilu than Lip. But when push comes to shove, she discovers she can no longer use Fairilu Magic... Plot Nozomu checks out the roses in the garden believing a Fairilu is inside it. He then starts to wonder what a "rose Fairilu" would look like. At Little Fairilu, Rose is enjoying tea in her room, but her neighbors interrupt her moment. She goes out and sees Lip and Himawari worrying about being late, along with Sumire standing in front of her door. Lip sees Rose and greets her. She asks her if they'd like to go to school together, as they are friends. But Rose doesn't recall them being "friends," thinking it as a distraction and she flies off, much to Lip's disappointment. Himawari and Sumire commented on Rose always being by herself and wondered if she ever gets lonely. At Saint Fairilu School, Mrs. Neko teaches a class of Fairilus telekinesis. As Lip tries to use telekinesis, Rose carefully observes her, thinking how she was able to use powerful Fairilu magic from before. Then Mrs. Neko asks Lip a question a better way how to use magic. As she thinks, Rose cuts in to answer it with a thorough explanation of "imagining it in your head." Impressed with Rose's explanation, she gives Rose a Fairilu Bijou. Then she gives Lip a Détoile Bijou for failing to answer. Then throughout various classes, Rose uses her magic to cause distractions to Lip, which results in more Détoile Bijous being given out to her. Mr. Bokkuri hosts another flying lesson to the class. He teaches to the class about using magic to fly higher. Lip worries about heights, but Olive and Dante cheer her up. So everyone starts by casting magic on their wings so they can fly more higher. Rose, determined to disturb her, secretly casts a spell to disrupt Lip's wings. However, the spell fails to be cast and everyone flies up before her, much to her surprise. Mr. Bokkuri reminds her to fly up with the rest. So Rose says the magic words, but discovers she cannot use magic anymore. Night falls, and Roses tries to check on her problem with her inability to cast magic, but discovers she cannot cast magic at all. Rose begins to worry she'll fall behind. Marje and Gole were observing Rose and saw how she can no longer use magic. Gole then comes up with a plan how to help her regain her magic by requesting Marje something. Marje takes the class to a place called the Lost Woods. She gives the class a "special lesson", about finding a "hidden treasure" she placed somewhere in the woods. Most of the Fairilus were frightened, but Marje says she will give the winner a "special Bijou" for finding the treasure: A diamond. So everyone heads into the woods to find the treasure. While searching, Lip gets easily lost. Afraid, she casts magic to fly above the trees so she will not be scared, but her spell backfires and causes her to fly really fast and to go deeper into the woods. Elsewhere, Rose follows the directions on her map carefully to find the treasure. After reaching the waterfall, Lip flies towards Rose and crashes into her. She becomes relieved after seeing Rose, but Rose refuses her and flies away. But then, Lip gets caught by the vines of the Lost Woods and Rose quickly returns to her to see her in trouble. As Rose tries to survey the situation, she starts having thoughts about leaving Lip behind and going after the treasure. But if she does, then Lip will fall victim to the vines. Lip then urges to Rose to run away, but Rose refuses to leave her behind. At that moment, she takes out her key and casts a magic to create fire to burn the vines away. Then she catches Lip as the vines lose their grasp on her. Rose then begun to feel concerned for Lip. At the end of the competition, Marje announces Rafflé as the winner and gives her the diamond Bijou. Then she declares that Lip and Rose are in last place. Lip blames herself for slowing Rose down, and Rose tries taking her loss with dignity. But instead, Marje tells Rose that she did her best, then she walks away. Lip then thanks Rose for saving her and asks to become her friend. But Rose refuses and flies away. As Rose heads off, she began thinking about how she was able to use magic to save Lip. But she got that out of her thoughts and brags she'll become better than everyone else. Characters Main *Rose *Lip Secondary *Sumire *Himawari *Mrs. Neko *Mr. Bokkuri *Olive *Dante *Rafflé *Haetori *Fairilu Marje *Fairilu Gole Minor *Nozomu Hanamura *Powawa *Powalisa *Benitengu Trivia *During Rose's magic sequence, she had no gloves on when she first enlarged her key. Then she was seen wearing them again for the remainder of the sequence. Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Category:List of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Episodes